A network may include a variety of disparate devices. For example, a home network may include a wide variety of devices such as personal computing devices including desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, gaming devices, and so-called “smart” phones, “smart” pads, “smart” watches. In addition, at least one virtual personal assistant device may be connected to the home network. In some examples, the virtual personal assistant device may be a stand-alone device, e.g., a speaker, configured to perform a variety of personal and business tasks in response to user commands. In other examples, one of the personal computing devices may be configured to operate as the virtual personal assistant device. In order to perform personal and business tasks, the virtual personal assistant device may have access to a user's calendar, messaging accounts (e.g., email, voicemail, text, and chat), social media accounts, and bank accounts, and may also be configured to track the user's location and learn the user's typical behavior over time.